Robin's Vengeance
by ScarletMoon012
Summary: When Robin decides to get revenge on the person who killed his parents, he goes against Batman's teachings and starts to embraces a new, evil life.
1. Accident

_Alrighty, so here is my second attempt at writing a Teen Titans Fanfiction. This time it's about Robin's life and how he becomes evil. Hope you like it!_

Running away to the circus – it's something most kids can only dream of. I, however, get to live that fantasy.

I was born into the circus: both my parents are what performers call aerialists, but most people just say acrobats. The Flying Graysons. They're considered the best acts in the C.C. Haly and Norton Bros. Circus; they even perform every trick without a safety net to add to the excitement. I'm the newest member of the group, but I pretty much just help them prepare at this point.

It was the circus's first day in the city of Gotham, New York. The city seemed dark and gloomy, but the circus's bright colors and entertainment seemed to brighten up the city. My parents had just left to do their act when I heard two low voices outside.

"Listen, while you're here do you want protection from us, or not?" a voice demanded.

"Li-listen Zucco, I mean Boss, I can't afford pro-protection right now. Hard times, bad economy, you understand…" another voice responded, trailing off at the end. I knew that voice; it was C.C. Haly – the owner of the circus. His usual jovial, confident manner had disappeared, being taken over by a more timid and fearful personality. I had no idea who C.C. could be talking to that could change the man I knew so well that much.

The other man laughed grimly. "Well then, you better hope nothing happens to your beloved circus performers, Mr. Haly" With that, the man lumbered away, still laughing. C.C. looked terrified, but I had no idea what to do to help him. The best option would probably be to talk to my parents, John and Mary Grayson, so I snuck over to the small performer's entrance to the big tent.

The lights inside were dark, but a spotlight suddenly appeared, illuminating two figures high up in the air. My parents were just about to start their act. They walked out together, and then time seemed to slow. The rope suddenly snapped and both silhouettes plummeted downward, their screams piercing the air. I ran out in horror, crying out for my parents.

As the spectators slowly realized this was not part of the act they began to stand and scream too. But nothing could stop their descent as my parents hit the ground with a sickening thud and everything went black.

I woke up with a pounding headache and saw the familiar location of my bedroom in the circus. Recalling my nightmare, I ran outside, and seeing C.C, I sped toward him. For some reason, he was talking to the police.

As I got closer, I heard the end of their conversation, but didn't really pay attention. "…. found acid on the tightrope" the police officer finished before he glanced down at me. "Is this?" he trailed off, looking at C.C. He nodded slowly, looking at me with somber eyes. I looked up in confusion at them. "Can you give us a moment?" C.C. asked the officer, who quietly turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry Dick. There's no way they could have survived that fall" he told me, with tears in his eyes. It suddenly hit me: my nightmare wasn't a dream; it was reality. My parents were dead, and I was alone in the world. No parents, no siblings, no relatives of any kind. Totally alone.

C.C. was still talking, but I was too lost in my grief to pay attention. "Was it the guy?" I asked suddenly, looking up at C.C. "He said the rope was sabotaged. Was it Boss Zucco?" He looked surprised, before he regained his composure and answered. "I don't Dick, I don't know." I couldn't think of anyone else to blame, and so I vowed then and there that I would find this Boss Zucco and avenge my parents.

"I know it's sudden, but there's someone here to see you Dick, a Mr. Bruce Wayne. He's interested in taking you in, so you have somewhere to live." C.C. told me. He smiled slightly, "He's a classic rich guy. You'll be better off there than you are here." I just nodded, not knowing how to function normally anymore.

At that moment, I saw a limo pull up to the entrance to the circus. I quickly ran into my room. I grabbed few of my possessions, just some items to help me remember my parents. Walked slowly toward the door, I turned around momentarily, looking at my old life. Slowly, I turned around, wiping a tear from my eye, and walked outside.

A man in a suit was waiting for me. He just looked at me, no smile present on his serious face. "Richard Grayson, I presume" he asked my, putting his hand out. I shook it silently as he continued. "I'm sure Mr. Haly has told you something about me. My name is Bruce Wayne. I saw the tragedy that occurred earlier with your parents. You have my deepest condolences. I realize it's still recent, but I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming my legal ward." I had no idea what most of that meant, but C.C. trusted him, so I had to.

I looked up at him, "Of course Mr. Wayne."

He nodded again, "Very well, Richard. Follow me please." Before I left, Mr. Haly gave me a quick hug and then I turned around, following the business man to his limo. As the car sped away, I watched the circus, my home, disappear into the distance. I knew my life had been forever changed and the normal predictability was gone. There was no way I could anticipate whatever was going to happen now; I was at the mercy of Mr. Wayne.

_So, that's it for now! Hope you liked it and I'll try to post another chapter soon. This was all pretty much standard with the real history of Robin, but it'll change next chapter. Please review! _


	2. Sidekick

_So, I got a question on whether this was the sequel to my first story, "Raven's Loneliness." Um… the answer is not really. I'm trying to make a series of how all the Titans turn evil and their lives afterward. So eventually Robin's story will probably tie up with Raven's at some point. However, it's not really necessary to read Raven's story first if you don't want. Anyways, here's Chapter 2! Thank you to everyone who reads this!_

I sat alone in Wayne Manor. Mr. Wayne had long since disappeared into one of the many giant corridors the house contained. Not wanting to get lost, I continued to sit by myself and let the silence envelop me. Everything seemed to have changed so abruptly in my life.

My mind could focus solely on one thing - revenge. I knew who had killed my parents, a guy named Boss Zucco, and now I only had to find him. Most people would assume that having grown up in a circus I was stupid, but I was actually fairly smart for my age, and could easily put the pieces together.

I wandered around the mansion, desperately searching for a computer. Instead, I stumbled upon an older man who was cleaning around the house. His hair was a pearly white, thinning at the top and his eyes were kind. His demeanor, however, was all business. "Ah, good evening Master Richard. Have you gotten lost?" he asked me gently. I looked up at him and nodded. A compassionate smile graced his face, "Of course. Don't worry yourself. Wayne Manor is quite large."

I nodded again; that was definitely true. "Could you tell me…" I paused, realizing I didn't know his name.

"Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth, Master Richard. But, you may call me Alfred. I serve as Master Bruce's private butler as well as the caretaker of his Manor" he instantly supplied.

"Alfred then, could you tell me where I could find a computer?" I asked quickly. He directed me to an office, assuring me that "Master Wayne" wouldn't mind me using it. I settled into one of the large, comfy chairs and quickly searched for any information on Boss Zucco.

I absorbed everything I could from news articles, web pages, and anything else I could find. Unfortunately, there was little to find. His real name: Antonio Zucco. He seemed to be a low level Mafia boss, responsible for a few minor crimes. Not one article mentioned his role in my parents' death though. That would soon be rectified.

My stomach growled loudly, signifying it was dinner time, but I ignored it. Finding this man, this Antonio Zucco was far more important. He killed my parents, and I was going to return the favor. I glanced around the room and discovered a large glass door, leading to an outside patio. That route would probably be quicker then wandering through more of this house.

I snuck out, telling neither Alfred nor Mr. Wayne know where I was going. The door led me from the patio into the backyard. From there, I crept into the front yard and sprinted down towards the gate entrance. To my annoyance, a large gate blocked my way. I glanced around the yard and saw a large tree that passed over the gate, leading to my freedom, and my vengeance. Convenient, but why bother questioning what worked?

I easily climbed up the tree, utilizing my acrobatic skills, and from there scrambled across the branch and jumped down to the ground. _Crap,_ I realized, _I have no idea what to do now. _My elaborate escape plan led nowhere; I had no idea where to begin my hunt for Zucco.

The first matter of business was probably to get to where the Mafia would operate – probably one fo the bad parts of town. I wandered down the street and started my trek towards the dark part of Gotham City.

* * *

After hours of walking, the city looked terrifying. Everything was dark and menacing and I couldn't help but feel scared. Sounds echoed from the shady alleyways, even though the music pounding in the bars faded it out. Everyone I passed stared at me, but I kept my eyes on the ground.

Finally someone called to me, "Hey, kid? You lost or somethin'?" I looked up, fear in my crystal blue eyes. A woman stared back at me, her eyes kind but sinister at the same time. "N-no" I stuttered, "I'm l-looking for someone. An-Antonio Zucco? Can you help me?" The woman looked at me for a second before bursting out into laughter.

"You? Looking for the Boss? Boy kid, your life's got to be fucked up." I just nodded mutely. "You really want to see him?" she questioned. I nodded vehemently. She seemed unsure, as if this decision was hard for her. "Well, I guess I could take you to him kid." For the first time that night, a smile appeared on my face.

The lady walked quickly, like her time was being wasted, but I kept up. I was so close to my goal that it seemed as if nothing could stop me. She finally led me into a bar and then upstairs. "First door on the left kid. Good luck. You'll need it" she told me, laughing grimly at the end.

I walked slowly towards the room, and stood silently in front of the door. Calming my nerves, I opened the door. I heard the same voice from that night at Haly's Circus. "…never figure it out. Haly'll never talk" the voice argued, sounding annoyed.

I raised all my courage and walked towards the voice. All of a sudden, the room was silent. I raised my eyes from the ground to stare back at two men. "Who the hell let the kid in?" the familiar voice of Zucco demanded.

"My name is Rich—Robin" I told him, using the nickname my mom had given me. "You killed both my parents, and now I'm here to k-kill you" I told him fiercely, my anger slowly turning into fear the longer I was in the room.

Both men looked at me and then each other, then they burst out laughing. "Robin?" Zucco laughed, barely able to hold back his tears, he was laughing so hard. "What hope could you possibly have against me?" He laughed again, the cruel sound echoing around the room. In one fluid motion, he stood up and backhanded me across the face.

I cried out as I stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. I managed to get upright and face Zucco once more when I heard a dark voice from the window. "Get away from the kid Zucco" the voice commanded. Zucco seemed to freeze in fear, "B-Batman?" he uttered, terror in his eyes. As he looked towards the window, a shadow stepped out of the darkness. His fears confirmed, he ran out of the room, pushing me down as he fled. Surprised, I did nothing to stop my fall and hit my head against the corner of a table. Once again, my world went black.

* * *

I woke up alone, on a cold, steel table. I looked around and saw all of the possessions owned, presumably, by Batman. His suit in one corner, his car in another, his gadgets littering a table on the other end of the room. I struggled to get up before I heard a familiar voice. "Please relax Master Richard. You gave Master Bruce and I quite a scare with that stunt of yours." Disobeying the order, I got up and looked in shock at the familiar face of Alfred.

"A-Alfred?" I stuttered. "But how?"

"Don't worry about that Master Richard, Master Bruce will explain everything" the old man told me kindly. I nodded, unable to even think of what to say to him.

Soon enough Mr. Wayne appeared in a doorway on the far end of the room. "I see you're awake Richard" he said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Mr. Wa—"

"Call me Bruce" he commanded.

"Bruce. How is this possible? I mean, are you really…"

"Batman?" he questioned. I nodded silently. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking somewhat anxious. Finally he sighed and nodded "well, I suppose I have to tell you the truth," he said quietly. "Yes, Richard. I am Batman. There's really no easy way to explain it. My parents were killed when I was young, just as yours were. This is just the result of that. I decided to help others and avenge their deaths at the same time." He stopped his explanation there and stared at me.

I tried to absorb all this information. While it wasn't a lot, it was just so hard to comprehend. I understood his reasoning, and while I could care less about helping others I wanted vengeance. "Bruce," I started, tentatively, "do you think I could possibly fight with you?" His face hardened as he looked at me.

It seemed like an eternity before he finally answered. "Fine," he consented, "I will train you, and if you pass you may help me. But, if you fail you must forget about all of this." I nodded, eager to gain my revenge as soon as possible, no matter what the means. "Can I be called… Robin?" I asked, afraid of his answer.

He looked at me again, before nodding reluctantly. "Very well… Robin. You're training starts right now." Gesturing me to follow him, he turned around and strode out of the room. I wobbled unsteadily to my feet and started to follow him. "Good luck, Master Richard" Alfred said quietly behind me. I just nodded once more, not even stopping. I had a feeling I would need that luck just to survive.

_So, that's it. Not too bad. Pretty long too, for me. Um… please review and hopefully I'll post another chapter soon!_


	3. Revenge

Today had been particularly grueling. My body ached everywhere, and I was exhausted both mentally and physically. I had my first "real mission" today with the Batman, helping to takedown some incompetent criminal. It wasn't even a challenge; we weren't needed.

Batman was just trying to "prepare" me – training from dawn till dusk with the new addition of random missions. It seemed more like he was trying to kill me. The only that kept me going anymore was my desire for vengeance. That innocent oath had turned into an all-consuming need that filled me night and day.

I collapsed on my bed, recalling the end of tonight's training. I hadn't been perfect, like Bruce demanded.

_I threw the batarangs towards the targets, ignoring my body's protests to each action. Out of ten, one missed. 90% accuracy, I was proud. I turned to look at Batman and a permanent frown was frozen on his face. My delight died down._

"_You missed one" he stated simply._

"_I got the other nine; it's only one tar-"_

"_No, Robin. Out in the real world, perfection is necessary. __One__ mistake could get you killed. You need to practice more; at this rate, you will never last one night alone in Gotham." He turned around, "Again."_

_I stood there, anger filling me as I glared at his back. "No!" I cried out. "I'm sick of your stupid drills, your stupid training, your stupid techniques. I am ready to go out there and actually fight!"_

_He turned around quickly, his glare deadly. "If I say you are not ready, then you're not ready Dick."_

"_I am ready! I mean, is this your idea of partnership Bruce? It's your house, it's your rules, it's your way to the highway! It's Batman and Robin, not Robin and Batman, and I'm sick of it!"_

"_Yes, it's my rules. My rules to keep us alive, and if you want to stay in this house, and on this team, you will abide by them!" he retorted, anger evident on his face._

"_This is no team. You're never gonna trust me!" I stormed towards the entrance of the training room and departed for my one sanctuary – my room._

I sighed and stared at the ceiling, rage filling me. I knew I was ready, and I was going to prove it. I wasn't stupid, little Dick Grayson who went chasing after Boss Zucco a few months ago. I was Robin now, a skilled crime fighter.

I looked at my sole personal possession I kept in view: a picture of my parents and me. Tears filled my eyes, flooding down my face, as I stared at the two adults smiling widely at me. This was Zucco's fault. He killed my parents, he made me miserable, he ruined my life. Now I was ready and it was finally time for payback.

I jumped up from my bed, the pain forgotten. I raced over to the closet, where I kept my new Robin uniforms. Taking off my training outfit, I pulled on the bright red, yellow, and green costume. I stared at myself in the mirror and quickly slapped on the simple black and white mask, hiding my brilliant sapphire eyes to protect my identity.

I crept quietly through the house, always alert for any noise. I successfully made it to the Batcave and quickly grabbed a few of the deadlier weapons before I entered the garage portion of it. The five vehicles, intelligently named the Batboat, Batcopter, Batcycle, Batmobile, and Batplane, sat unguarded in the large room. Quickly assessing the situation, I grabbed the Batcycle and after opening the garage door, sped down the driveway, through the gate and into the city of Gotham.

Despite my previous terrifying visit to Gotham, I easily recalled the route to Boss Zucco's base. I know time was precious: Batman would easily figure out where I went. I flew down the streets, breaking almost every traffic law known to New Yorkers.

Soon I arrived at my destination. I hid my transportation in one of the dark alleys common in this part of the city. I glanced down at my bright costume. _God, could this be any more conspicuous? I look like a fucking traffic light. _Frowning, I ignored my uniform and climbed up the side of the building. There was no sense in making my presence known, so I crept into one of the dark two story windows.

I heard a single voice, probably someone talking into a phone. After listening I knew for a fact it was him. Boss Zucco. I jumped stealthily into the room. He wasn't in this room, but he was close. I saw a floor length mirror along one of the walls in the room. What I saw scared me.

The last remnant of my previous life, when I was happy and carefree, was the bright, circus-themed colors of the costume. Everything else about my new persona was cold and hard. A slight smile was permanently fixed to my face as I thought of my sweet revenge, but even that look twisted. My features looked harder, new muscles having appeared on my still lean figure.

I needed to find a new costume desperately. This costume was a link to the past I wanted to forget, but couldn't. As much as I wanted to change, I felt like I couldn't. I was stuck in the middle of two different lives – one of happiness, one of hardship.

I knew this was a pivotal decision in my admittedly young life. Choosing to go after Zucco would probably warp my life; maybe even send me over the edge. It seemed like I was already halfway there; my obsession was stealing the last pieces of my life, turning me into a monster. The scary thing was I wanted to change.

I would never let myself be hurt by anyone again. I wanted to be hard, unflinching, dark. It would start with my first act of malevolence: inflicting as much pain as I could on the one who had caused me pain. From there, who knew where it would go?

Realizing I had delayed for too long, I snapped out of my musings. I slipped out of the room I had entered and arrived in a long hallway. Listening intently for the voice that seemed to haunt me, I heard it and followed it down the hallway, stopping outside one of the many doors.

Sick of the stealth the Dark Knight had tried to instill in me I kicked the door open. Boss Zucco's eyes instantly snapped up and he stopped taking into the cell phone held up to his ear. He examined me, before laughing. "What are you? A fucking traffic light?" His laughter filled the room, and he seemed unable to stop. I definitely needed a costume change. "Wait, you look familiar… Do I know you?" he said once he had regained his composure.

"Yeah, you kinda do asshole. I was here a few months ago to avenge my parents." Comprehension flashed in his eyes but I didn't stop. "I know my dick of a mentor wouldn't approve of you knowing my 'secret' identity but screw him. You won't be alive long enough to tell anyone."

Fear flashed in his eyes and a sense of triumph filled me, until he burst out laughing. "S-Sorry" he said, gasping for breath, "but I can't take you seriously in that costume." I was absolutely enraged. I raced across the room and slammed Boss Zucco into the wall. Pulling out one of the knives I had grabbed before I started over here I held it up to his neck.

"You really want to play that little game, Antonio?" I felt him quivering in fear beneath me. I felt power and adrenaline rushing through my veins. Nothing could stop me. "Let's make a deal Antonio, just like you tried to do with C.C. Hmm…. How about if you make a noise I cut you? You make a louder noise, I cut you more?" He whimpered in fear and a cruel sound that I barely recognized echoed through the room – my laughter. "Oh, and if anyone comes to help you, I kill them then go back to hurting you?"

He said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes. Oh and I owe you for that whimper." I made a shallow cut along his neck. He inadvertently made a noise in the back of his throat and tried to struggle away. I made another cut, this one on his arm. "Pl-please. I swear I'll do anything" he whimpered.

"Too late for that." I made a deeper cut and he cried out again. I grinned again; he was going to have a long night.

* * *

It had been hours since I had made the last cut that ended Zucco's life. He now lay in a corner of the room, covered in his own blood. I stared at my hands, covered with the same blood. A small part of me couldn't believe what I had just done. I had tortured a man for hours and then killed him, as well as five others who had tried to interfere.

But there was another part, much more dominant, that was thrilled. I could still taste the adrenaline and excitement that had coursed through me. Nothing had ever given me such a high, and I wanted more. I had gotten my revenge, and lost my principles on the way. I didn't care though. I was looking forward to my new life.

All of a sudden, I heard a door open as steps came down the hallway. I saw a shadow appear in the doorway. I slowly turned towards the source – Batman. I grinned up at him, no doubt looking like a madman. "Hi there Brucey" I chimed happily. "What can I do for you?"

He was speechless, horror evident even on his masked face. He took it all in: the kicked in door, the broken furniture, the bodies around the room, and lastly me. "You didn't…" he choked out.

"Oh but I did Brucey. And I loved every minute of it." A small part of me knew it: I was insane. I couldn't find it in me to care though. I enjoyed this life. Batman looked like he was going to be sick. He reached down slowly, and before I could stop him, he pressed a button on his utility belt. I saw him cover his mouth, holding his breath, as what I knew to be knockout gas. I tried to hold my breath, but I was already dizzy.

I knew where he would take me – Arkham Asylum. That's fine I would break out; nothing could stop me now. This would even give me another person to focus my vengeance. I felt the now ever present grin on my face. Then, my entire world faded into darkness.

_Yay! All done with Chapter 3. This story is becoming much longer, and more involved, then I originally planned, but that's alright. I like it. Hopefully you did too. :) Sorry for the mild amount of swearing, but Robin is insane now, so expect it from now on. Oh, and part of the flashback dialogue was from a Batman movie I saw recently, so I don't own that. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review._


	4. Evy

I sighed ruefully and blew some of my black hair out of my eyes. Without my constant use of hair jell, my hair no longer stayed up in its regular spikes. I was sitting by myself in a padded cell in Arkham Asylum. I was tied securely to a chair, seeing as I would soon have my first so called Therapy Session.

I grinned as I contemplated this. Sure it would be annoying as hell, but what would my dearest mentor Batman say if he could see his protégé tied up like a total psycho? Imagining his reaction, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is something funny Mr. Grayson?" My head snapped up as I heard my given name. I glared at the offender as she entered the room. Holy shit. As I took in her features, my frown instantly turned into a giant smile. My therapist was a young woman, probably only mid-20s, with gorgeous blond hair and a perfect figure.

"Well, _hello_ beautiful. You must be insane to be wasting your good looks in this hell hole."

She coughed uncomfortably, her confidence and poise instantly gone. "Well, um, yes. You see I- I wanted to help those who, well, need it the most, and I thought, that um, here would be the best." I grinned; she had obviously very little experience. This would be so much fun.

I let out a short laugh and she started. "You're a newbie here, aren't you Miss…"

"Dr." she emphasized, "Dr. Evelyn Errett"

"Oh, I apologize Evy. I can call you that right?" I continued, not waiting for a response: it was best to try and maintain my control of the conversation. "Great. This is your first eval, isn't it?"

She just nodded as she tried to regain her composure. Looking up, she took in my appearance for the first time. I was obviously not what she expected. Instead of a hardened criminal, she was now faced with a teenage boy who had somehow managed to take control of the conversation. I noticed her staring and grinned.

"See something you like, Evy dearest?" I laughed, as she looked down and blushed. Ignoring the comment, she slowly walked over to the chair placed opposite mine and sat down. Taking a deep breath she looked up at me, "so, Ri– Richard"

"Robin" I interrupted, annoyed again. She looked at me, totally confused. My god, she was a moron. "Excuse me?" she questioned.

"Call me Robin, Evy; Richard Grayson died a long time ago." She just nodded again, now eager to proceed with my assumed cooperation. She must have honestly thought she could help me. "Very well, Robin. You are aware why you are here, I assume."

"Does it have something to do with the fact that I killed six people?" I questioned sarcastically. She ignored my tone and continued, with a smile. "Correct. I am here to ascertain–"

I was already annoyed with this chick. I could not sit through any more of this; she was actually taking this seriously.

"God, I can't do this Evy. You're actually trying to do this. Do you know anything about Arkham? Villains don't actually get helped here. Hell, most are barely here for a week. Then they all escape somehow and go back to their shitty lives. I mean, damn. It's pretty much just a short vacation."

"Now, Mr. Grayson–" I instantly tried to jump up from my seat, only to have my bindings hold me back. I continued my struggle for a few minutes as she watched horrified. "My name isn't Richard fucking Grayson. Everything about that life, everything is gone. Especially my parents."

She seemed to perk up at this piece of information. "Excellent point, Rich– er, Robin. How do you think they would feel about your new lifestyle and the crimes you committed?" I instantly froze; that was the one question I wanted to avoid. It brought back unwanted memories that now flooded my mind: memories of family, love, happiness. I saw my parents smiling together, laughing at jokes, living their lives. Guilt flooded through me as tears gradually appeared in my eyes.

That doctor, Dr. Evelyn seemed to smile slightly. She was thrilled – a breakthrough had seemingly occurred. "They wouldn't be proud of your actions, would they Richard?" I noticed her relapse to my old name, but ignored it and silently shook my head.

She sat perfectly still, waiting for a response. I gave a bitter laugh and finally spoke, "You know Dr. Evelyn, my mom used to criticize me for harming anything, even killing a spider got me yelled at. 'Every life is important Richard, everything' she would tell me." I paused, more tears emerging from my ears. "She's how I got my alias you know. She called me her Little Robin" I whispered.

She was scribbling down notes furiously. I could see the slight triumph in her eyes as she quickly finished what she was writing and looked back up at me. "And Batman too. I'm sure he cares for you too and is disappointed."

That slowed the tears. I stared into space as fresher memories appeared. My parents death, Zucco's arrogance, Batman's training. I remembered the need for vengeance consuming me. Slowly, one memory blocked all the others and filled my mind: killing Zucco – the adrenaline, the power, the thrill.

As I looked her, I saw the disappointment and anger in her eyes. She knew she had fucked up big time in bringing up Batman. "Oh yeah, Evy. I'm sure that asshole of a mentor is all broken up over my betrayal." I laughed again, cold and hard; the tears were long gone. She tried desperately to revert back to the old topic. "Just relax Richard. Think again of your paren–"

"Just shut the hell up Evelyn." I commanded, too aggravated to even use her pet name. "I don't want to remember anything. I actually like my life as Robin now and won't go back to being some weak little kid."

I settled back into my chair, trying to find a relaxing position despite my bindings. There was still a lot of time left to talk to her, but I had no intention of doing so.

* * *

Evy sighed, two hours of talking to an indifferent listener had put her in a shitty mood and it seemed like she was about ready to give up. She had tried everything to get a response from me, but I had continued to ignore her.

I couldn't help but grin slightly. The once confident doctor looked close to tears at her apparent failure. She hadn't been entirely unsuccessful though: her questioning about my parents reactions had evoked a strong response.

I had seriously questioned my new life for a short moment and that scared me. I wasn't going back, ever. At that point in my life I had been caring, nice, passive kid; I was a pushover. Now, I would always be in control: nothing could hurt me. The biggest thing motivating me to continue though was the thrill. Killing was like my drug, and I wasn't going to give it up.

"Richard." I sighed at her incessant use of my given name, but she continued once she saw that she had my attention. "You leave me no choice but to transfer you to another doctor."

"Oh, Evy! I'm so broken up. We've become so close." I cried out dramatically. She grimaced, looking like she was almost in pain. She rapidly flipped through pages that were behind her notes. "Hmm… You seem somewhat similar to the Joker," she mused and I grinned at the sound of my former mentor's nemesis.

"We could try that one intern: Harleen Quinzel?" she murmured to herself. The name immediately piqued my interest. I remembered one of Batman's conversations I had eavesdropped on concerning her. Batman had suspected that she had gone insane while studying the Joker. Rumors had suggested that she was planning to free the Joker somehow; supposedly she had fallen in love with him during their many sessions.

If I could somehow talk to her before she freed the Joker, I could escape with the two of them. Ignoring Evy, I slowly planned out my escape given this new turn of events. Seeing that she was once again being ignored, Evy got up and bid a quick farewell; she left the room with, no doubt, a feeling of disappointment.

I heard the lock click as she closed the cell door, reminding me of my current imprisonment, but it did nothing to diminish my mood. I knew I would be out of this Asylum soon. God I couldn't wait.

_Yay! Chapter 4. Wow, this is turning into quite the project. I had only planned on it being like 3 chapters, but now I just kept thinking of stuff and so I'm on 5. Insane. So yeah, hope you liked it and thanks to the people who review because you totally make my day._


	5. Escape

I had never felt more exasperated in my life. For the second time in one short week I was tied to a chair. "Good lord, you kill six people and you're labeled a nut job. I'll be tied to a chair for the rest of my life" I muttered darkly to myself.

"Five people, Mr. Grayson." I looked up in shock as the unheard visitor sat down in the chair across from me. "It turns out one of them was not quite dead and is currently recovering in Gotham City General Hospital."

I growled in annoyance; I was sure all of them had been completely killed. Deciding to ignore it for the moment, I focused and studied the intruder – another psychologist most likely. Once again the doctor was female, blonde haired and blue eyes. Wow, Arkham sure could pick them.

"I'm Doctor Harleen Quinzel" she informed me. "Unfortunately, I run a tight schedule as the Chief Criminal Psychologist in Arkham. Especially with my newly assigned post as the main analyst of the Joker, my time is valuable. Therefore, this session will be short."

I stared at her. Could she really be Harley Quinn? If so, I was screwed; she appeared so normal and serious, not at all like the psychotic criminal I expected. "Call me Robin" I muttered. She glanced up at me, curious at my tone of voice.

"Disappointed, Robin? Why would that be?" she inquired, apparently curious. I glanced up at her. Something about seemed to draw me in. I felt like I wanted to tell her everything I had been through, everything I felt, everything I wanted.

"Well… I'm sure you're aware that Batman was my mentor for a little…" I trailed off, unable to continue. What if Batman had been wrong about Harleen? She just nodded at me to continue. A seemingly polar opposite to my first doctor, she was frequently distant and uninterested where Evy had been passionate and probing.

"Well, Batman had… suspicions about you." Her head instantly snapped up, her eyes now dark and stormy and her mouth set in a grim line. I had her interest now, but at this point I don't think I wanted it. An angry Harleen was a scary sight.

"What are you talking about?" she asked darkly. All courage I had was gone as I stared into her stormy eyes, and I felt myself tremble under the intense gaze. The Dark Knight I could stand up to; this chick, not so much.

"Answer the question!" she practically screamed at me.

"He-He thought you were going to try and help the Joker get free" I blurted out, desperate to stop the interrogation.

She leaned back in her chair. "Shit, shit, shit, shit. Mr. J. is gonna kill me" she rambled to herself. I watched in fascination as her carefully composed doctor façade disappeared, replaced by a more insane persona.

"So, it's true?" I asked, in wonder.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah I work for Mr. J. He's gonna freak out over this. Shit… It's all my fault." Then she burst into tears. I sat there amazed, no longer afraid of her obviously, but instead curious. I wasn't planning on comforting her but it's not like I could do anything even if I wanted to – I was tied down to a chair.

"Listen… um, Harleen–"

"It's Harley, Harley Quinn" she sobbed.

"Okay. Harley then. Just put whatever plan you were working on into action right now. You guys can still escape, and you'll take me with you." I was confident once again. She looked up through her tears and managed to laugh. "T-Take you? Why would Mr. J want y-you?"

I looked at her, annoyed. "Maybe because I gave you the fucking tip that your secret's discovered? Or maybe because I worked with Batman and know his secrets?" This made her pause. I could see it in her eyes – secrets on Batman were the key to her redemption.

"I'll be back." She quickly composed herself for the travel through Arkham, appearing as a composed psychologist once more, and left the room to seek out the Joker.

* * *

I waited and waited and waited for what seemed like hours. Then I heard an alarm sound out. WARNING. WARNING. MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON COMPROMISED. COMMENCE SECURITY LOCKDOWN IMMEDIATELY. As it repeated over and over, I thought I was going to go insane.

Then I heard loud laughter echoing through the hallway. "Be free, everyone!" At one time, all the cell doors were opened and all the inmates rushed out. I struggled into the crowd, looking around for Harley or the Joker. "Robin! Robin!"I heard Harley's voice calling out to me. I looked around desperately searching for her and my escape.

Finally I saw her, standing with the Joker on a metal walkway one story up. I barely recognized her in her new black, red, and white jester's costume. My focus however was entirely on the Joker: the maniac behind most of Batman's obsessions. His white skin was starkly contrasted by his jet green hair and cunning eyes.

I grinned excitedly and after scanning the corridor I decided the best way to reach them was to climb straight up, an easy feat for my developed acrobat skills. "Impressive" the Joker said, laughing loudly, as Harley beamed up at him. "We'll have more time to have a little chat later, Harley lead the way." At his command, Harley nodded quickly and led the way into the dark hallways, illuminated solely by the flashing red light.

I quickly became lost as I stumbled through the maze of hallways, barely managing to keep up with Harley and the Joker as they sprinted through the Asylum. All around us sounds echoed off the walls. The warning was the most prominent, but fighting could be heard in the background, most likely guards trying to stop the insane convicts that filled the halls.

Finally we arrived at a nondescript door. The three of us opened it and rushed out into the lush green lawn of Arkham. We snuck through the gate and out into the outskirts of Gotham City. I breathed a sigh of relief, and we all turned around to get a last look at the infamous Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane.

"Ba bye Arkham. It's been fun, and I'm sure I'll be back" the Joker chortled, with Harley soon joining in. I knew I would never return; I couldn't stand it there.

"So listen kid," the Joker said turning serious as he shifted his focus to me, "I like ya, I really do. But you can't stick around with Harley and me. Three's a crowd, you understand? So, tell me what you know about him and I'll send you on your way."

"Him?" I said staring blankly at the criminal mastermind. Part of me was disappointed; I didn't want to leave the two masterminds, but I knew I would have to.

"You know… The Caped Crusader, The Dark Knight, The World's Greatest Detective," he paused. "The Batman?"

"Oh," I said feeling stupid. "The Batman. Well you see, his real name is Bruce Wayne…"

_Wow, I finished another chapter! Probably only because my school had a snow day yesterday, which is always exciting so I was like might as well. Plus, I was extremely expired by the __three__ reviews for my last chapter. It may sound pathetic, but it was exciting to me. So thank you very much to titansfan1211, Hallo'sEve, and RobRae4Ever. Glad you're enjoying it, and yes Robin will eventually get a new costume. ;) He definitely can't be an evil walking traffic light; that's pathetic. So, thanks to all for reading and if you review I will be extremely ecstatic, so please do. :) _


	6. Wayne Enterprises

As I left the Joker, having told him everything I knew about the Batman, I knew I needed a plan. First, I had to get out of Gotham. Way too crowded with all the villains, Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy; not to mention Batman would soon be hunting me down.

However, before leaving Gotham, one thing I needed to get first was a new costume. My old red, yellow, and green one wouldn't work for my new persona. However, here I encountered a problem. The only place I knew to go was Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises and one of Batman's few confidents. He was the one who had designed and manufactured both Bruce's costume, as well as the old Robin one.

I would have to go to Wayne Enterprises, the headquarters of my old mentor and newfound enemy.

* * *

I walked through the city, towards the towering skyscraper that stood higher than anything else in the dark city. People filled the streets, rushing to work, completely unaware of the psychopath wandering in their midst. Still, being surrounded by so many people made me paranoid and even in normal clothing, I felt like everyone would discover my true identity. The weight of the gun in my pocket provided a small comfort: I would not be unarmed.

I kept my head down as I walked into the building, trying to maintain my aura of stealth. A large crowd of people was milling around in the lobby area killing time until the day officially started: drinking coffee, talking with coworkers, typing on their laptops. Keeping my focus, I maneuvered through the crowd of and managed to make it into an elevator relatively unnoticed.

I jammed my finger against the up button repeatedly, hoping in vain that it would arrive sooner. No one seemed to pay much attention to me, wrapped up in the business of their daily lives. I breathed in relief a ding sounded out, indicating that the elevator had finally arrived. Stepping in swiftly, I found myself alone with the door slowly shutting seconds later. Then a hand appeared, stopping the doors and forcing them back open.

"Sorry," the man said, struggling for breath as he entered, "didn't want to wait for the next one." I just nodded, forcing myself into the corner in an attempt to remain unnoticed.

"Wait a second, is that you Dick?" I looked up, curious at the excited tone in the voice I now recognized as Fred Stickley. "It is! Dick, it's been so long."

I was so confused; why was this guy not screaming in terror? Surely he knew that I had recently killed five people. "Um, yeah it has been Mr. Stickley. How have you been sir?"

"Remember, Dick, call me Fred. But, you! Glad to see you recovered from that sickness Bruce was talking about. What was it exactly, he wouldn't say?"

I couldn't resist letting out a small laugh. Poor delusional Bruce. Part of him must have been hoping I'd regain my sanity and he had therefore lied to everyone at Wayne Enterprises about my absence. "Oh, right. Chromoblastomycosis, very painful but easily cured, luckily for me." Looking very confused, Fred just nodded, having no idea what that disease was. I honestly had no idea either, but it sounded bad.

The elevator slowed to a halt and we both glanced up at the floor level. He sighed, obviously not thrilled to start work. "Well, it was nice talking to you Dick. I'll see ya around."

"Of course, Fred." As he exited the elevator I grinned to myself. This might be easier than I thought if no one knew the truth about me. Feeling more confident, I boldly stepped out of the elevator, walking down the hallway towards Lucius Fox's office.

Striding down the office halls, a few people noticed me and called out their hellos. This was so incredibly easy. As I approached the end of the aisle I saw Ana Garcia, a gorgeous Brazilian immigrant and secretary to Lucius, stationed outside the office.

I smiled flirtatiously as I approached the desk. "Hey there Ana." She looked up in surprise, having not paid attention to my entrance, and her eyes lit up when she noticed it was me.

"Dick! It's great to see you healthy again" she said smiling. "Are you here to see Lucius?"

"Yeah, I'm on private business for Bruce; you know how he is." She nodded sympathetically and went to pick up the phone to announce my presence. I quickly stopped her hand. "I think I'll just surprise him, okay?"

"Oh, of course. Go right in Dick."

I smiled again before heading towards the door to the office that was the workplace of the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. I opened the doors and quietly stepped into the office. The room was giant, a typical CEO's office complete with a standard mahogany desk and other expensive furniture. Sitting at the desk, working intently was Lucius.

I remembered him well: a kind, aging black man who had just recently recovered from a stroke. Bruce had even taken me to visit him in the hospital just two months ago, saying I should get to know those I would be interacting with.

"Ana should have buzzed you in" the man started before he noticed who was standing in the doorway. "Dick? You've– " I shut the door behind me as I interrupted him. "Recovered? Yeah, I know. The doctors said it was a miracle." I smirked at his shocked face as he continued to stare at me.

"I was actually going to say been released from Arkham Asylum" he said suspiciously, studying me. My face instantly hardened. Of course Bruce would have been honest with Lucius; he was one of the few people the guarded man trusted.

"Why would you think that?" I questioned, still acting innocent to the crimes we both knew I had committed. As he continued his visual examination he muttered, more to himself, "that's what Bruce said."

"Really? I wonder where he got that idea from." I shrugged, wanting to continue the charade for as long as possible. Before he could continue I revealed the intent of my visit. "Listen Lucius, unfortunately I'm not just here to chat with you. Me and Bruce were talking and decided I needed a new costume. My seemingly traffic light inspired outfit, well, it just sticks out to much. So, we were thinking more black and red."

"Really?" he said, somewhat incredulous. I nodded and forced a small smile despite his tight scrutiny. The frown seemed frozen on his face and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Maybe I should call–"

It had become obvious that he had no intention of helping me willingly, and the options were slowly narrowing. Pity, I had genuinely like the man. "Lucius" I said, spitting out his name, "we can do this the easy way… or we can do this the hard way."

As he continued to do nothing, I sighed and quickly flashed my coat open so he could see the gun. That changed the entire equation and a new look appeared on his face: one of fear. "Ya see Lucius, or actually can I call you Louie? Great. Brucey, he told you the truth. But, I do need a new outfit, because, as you could probably guess, the old one doesn't really fit my personality anymore, so I need it changed. Now."

I saw his eyes, filled with fear, flit around the room looking for any escape. His hand crept towards the security button. "Oh, I wouldn't do that Louie. Probably wouldn't end well for you." I laughed coldly, staring at him fiercely. His eyes slowly rose to meet my own before he instantly lowered them in terror.

Trembling, Louie returned his hand to his lap. Anyone could tell he was terrified: while he often helped Batman, he had never been this close to the danger before. "Now, how about my new uniform?" I questioned.

He just nodded mutely. Getting up cautiously from his desk, he walked swiftly to the other side of the office, opened a secret doorway, and stepped inside, beckoning me to follow him. Looking around, I made sure no one would notice our mysterious disappearance, and then stepped into the doorway.

As soon as we were hidden from public view, I pulled out the gun from my coat. Creeping down the staircase, I kept a cautious eye out for Louie. Desperate men did desperate things, and I wouldn't put a surprise attack past Louie.

Instead, I found him waiting in an elevator, eyes down and fear obvious in every single one of his movements. I walked into the elevator, the gun gripped casually in my hand. He jumped when he saw it, but said nothing. I laughed, "Uncomfortable Louie?"

He mumbled something unintelligible, and we spent the rest of the ride down in silence.

We finally arrived at the bottom and I forced him out first, the gun inches from his back. He quickly strode into the large, open room, desperate to put ground between him and the dangerous firearm. The room's contents appeared simple, tables standing with few chairs. However, most of the tables were overflowing with advanced technology, and an entire wall of the room was filled with computer monitors. "Ju-just draw what you want on that tablet" he muttered, pointing at one of the many pieces of equipment that littered the room.

I strode over to the desk he had pointed to and set to work on the design in my head: mostly black, but with a red bird silhouette covering the torso. Once I had finished, I thrust the small device into his hands. "Make it, now. And add weapons, the best you have."

He paused, uncertain, but once he noticed my glare he quickly nodded and set to work. Leaving his to his task, I walked slowly to the entrance to the elevator. Kneeling down on the ground, with my gun still in hand, I calmly leant against the doors and waited patiently.

* * *

I felt myself lightly dozing off, when I finally heard Louie's tired voice. "It's done." I instantly sprang up, all traces of fatigue gone in a moment. As I started to approach Louie and the suit laid out in the table in front of him, I noticed him clenching something in his hand.

"Don't even think about trying anything Louie." Sighing, he slowly dropped the batarang he had been trying so hard to conceal. He stood demurely once more all hope gone. I crept over, still cautious, and once I was certain of my safety I examined his work.

Despite the pressure and time constraint, he had done amazing. "Very nice Louie. Weapons?" He pointed to another table mutely and I went over and examined the objects on the surface. Most were fairly simplistic and not as deadly as I would have hoped, but they would suffice for now.

I turned toward the trembling CEO's figure and grinned, "You did good Louie. I'm quite proud." He looked up, cautious optimism gleaming in his eyes. "Unfortunately, you were dead either way."

He cried out in terror and instantly turned, sprinting towards the elevator doors. I laughed coolly, held up the gun and fired once. He cried out in pain, clutching the injured leg as he fell to the ground.

"Pl-please don't. I-I won't tell anyone, I pr-promise."

"Can't do that Louie. Fact of the matter is, you are now a liability and I also need to get my kill count back up to six. Whichever reason you prefer, but either way you're dead." Without another sound I fired twice more, once at his head, then again at his heart. None of my victims would ever survive again.

Louie now lay, lifeless on the cold floor, blood pooling out around the body, Leaning down, I slowly dipped my finger in the blood. Approaching the nearest wall, I wrote out a note for my former mentor. 'Adios Brucey. I'll miss ya. Love, Dick'

Grinning I turned back towards my new outfit. Quickly changing into it, I then grabbed my weapons and then headed to the elevator. The ride up was as quiet as the initial ride down, only this time it had one less occupant.

As soon as I arrived at the top I crept back into the now dead CEO's office. Going back through the office in my new apparel was out of the question, so the next best option was one of the floor to ceiling windows that made up an entire wall of the fancy office.

I clutched the chair next to the desk and shoved it towards the windows. With a crash they shattered, glass raining down on the floor. Alarms instantly rang out, the sounds reverberating throughout the building. Grinning I took the grapple gun I had stolen from the room where Louie now lay dead and shot across towards the buildings on the other side of the street.

Much to my amusement, the streets were soon flooded with most of Wayne Enterprise's 15,000 employees and countless police pulling up to the scene. I knew it was time to leave Gotham City; my work here was done.

My next stop would be Jump City. After careful consideration, it seemed the best place to set up myself up. I already knew my friends Roy Harper and Garth, other ex-heroes, were there and it seemed a good place to start my new life. It seemed most mentors were failing with their protégés and I knew they would understand my flight.

I climbed down the building, landing in one of the many dark alleys Gotham housed. I examined one of the nearby streets from the darkness and located my new method of transportation – a blood red motorcycle. I crept out, ignoring shocked bystanders and grabbed the motorcycles. Using a pick I found inside my new utility belt I quickly started the motorcycle and sped out onto the street.

I cried out in excitement as I flew down the streets heading towards my new home – Jump City.

_There's chapter 6, pretty long. So, quick note. Imagine Robin's new costume as the traditional Nightwing one but with a red bird, not blue. Pretty simple really. Anyways, thank you very much to KaliAnn for reviewing the last chapter. It's kinda funny but I was actually considering adding Slade, so maybe in a future chapter. We'll see._

_Thanks to everyone who reads and, of course, to all who choose to review. :)_


	7. Jump City

Miles flew by underneath my motorcycle as I raced through the night. I had been driving for hours, trying to escape Gotham City. Despite how I exhausted I was, I continued with my trip. The more miles between me and Batman, the better. Finally, a sign signaling that Jump City was a few miles away appeared. Thank God. I didn't know how much longer I could last without any sleep.

Exiting at the correct point, I entered a small city, currently dark and empty. Now, I just had to find Roy and Garth. They had told me earlier where they were currently stayingr: some rundown building by the beach. Since Green Arrow and Aquaman were hunting together for the two teens, they had, in turn, decided to join forces and hide together.

I shuddered, imagining what would happen if Batman joined the two other senior heroes. Knowing Batman, he would probably drag others into it then. Trying to ignore that depressing though, I considered just how horrid the Justice League was doing.

I couldn't help but grin when I thought about what would happen if the famous superhero organization continued with its apprentice success rate: not only would they be laughingstocks but our force of teenage villains would be humongous. We'd probably have enough for an entire team with even two more to add to our trio.

Almost collapsing from sleep deprivation, I pulled my stolen motorcycle over to a rundown building near the beach. I looked at the building, run down and falling apart: it would make a good hideout. Turning, I gazed out for a moment at the calming water, and noticed a large island set in the middle of the bay. That could potentially be a better place to hide and avoid my ex-mentor.

Deciding sleep was more important than planning at the present moment, I slammed my fist against the door that hopefully belonged to my friends. "Roy, Garth?" I cried, "Open the hell up!" From deep inside I heard low mutterings and footsteps, before the door finally started to creak open.

A cautious head poked out, topped by red hair. Grunting in annoyance when he saw who had been knocking, the figure stepped back and opened the door completely. An irritated looking Roy now appeared in the doorway, giving me a glare that could rival Batman's famous one. "Dick? What the fuck? You're in Jump? _Right now._ At…"

"3:53 in the morning?" Garth added helpfully, appearing beside the famous archer.

Only wanting to sleep, I just gave them an exasperated look. "Obviously. Now let me in." Roy sighed and stepped aside, allowing me entrance. I stepped into the dimly lit building. "Bed?" I questioned, too worn-out to bother with complete sentences.

"Couch." Roy responded mockingly, pointing to a vaguely visible object on the far side of the room I had entered. I sighed: Roy had never been easy to deal with, especially in the mornings. A change in allegiance obviously had not helped. At least the more welcoming Garth was there.

Stumbling forward, I found the couch without much difficulty and collapsed, not even changing from my costume. Rolling over, I ignored the discomfort and closed my eyes.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard Garth and Roy whispering from a different room. I tried to focus on their conversation, but finally gave up and closed my eyes.

I was asleep within seconds.

* * *

I woke up late; it sounded like even Roy was awake, talking to Garth. Feigning sleep for a while longer I listened to what he was saying.

"It doesn't matter Garth! You throw in another hero to those two? We'd be caught, easy. Besides, it's _Batman_. His fucking nickname is the World's Greatest Detective! We don't need that."

I heard Garth trying futilely to convince the more argumentative archer. "I know Roy. But he's our friend. And where else will he go?" I jerked slightly, realizing this conversation was about me. They wanted to kick me out. Knowing this was not a conversation I should wake up in the middle of, I continued the façade of being asleep.

"Shit" the archer said softly, groaning, "I know he's our friend Garth. You think I _want_ to abandon him? But what can we do?"

"Help him" the Atlantean replied stubbornly.

"Fine" the archer consented, though unwilling, "but, he's not staying with us."

"What? Why?"

"Two reasons. The first: we do not want Batman helping Oli and Odin. That is a disaster waiting to happen and I would like to keep my freedom, thank you very much." I could hear Garth starting to protest, but Roy continued. "Second: he's still inexperienced." Silent reigned.

"You know it's true Garth. I trained with Oli for years, and you were with Aquaman since you were a kid. Dick's been at this for what? Like 2 months? He still has _a lot_ to learn. And hiding out here? We can't teach him all that."

Silence once again filled the room. "Fine" Garth consented. "We'll find him somewhere to go though." Roy must have nodded, because their argument ceased.

I couldn't believe this: they were kicking me out. Deciding to stay "asleep" for a little longer, I instead seriously considered my options. I could confront them and make our future relations awkward, or I could willingly leave while pretending I never heard the entire conversation. The latter would probably be the best option.

Besides, maybe they did have a point. As far as experience went, I was lacking. I needed someone to train me, someone as good as Batman. I pondered this for a moment. My new mentor couldn't be insane like the Joker, because I had picked up _some_ of Bruce's seriousness. Though he still had to be evil, obviously, and as skilled at Bruce. This would probably be a challenge.

Deciding to finally "wake up," I groaned loudly and rolled over. Opening my eyes slowly I glanced around the naturally lit room I was in. The walls were filthy, paint peeling in most areas. The furnishings were also unimpressive: the room contained only the couch I was on, two chairs, and a table. A hallway led further into the building, presumably to where the other two slept.

"Richard! You're finally awake. You slept longer then Roy here." Garth laughed, not even looking guilty from the recent argument about my future. I looked over to Roy, who being less capable of hiding his emotions, looked slightly uncomfortable. However, he covered it up with a glare in Garth's direction.

"Shut up" he muttered, before turning back to work on his bow. I laughed lightly, before turning to Garth.

"You guys got any food?"

"Of course" he replied, pointing down the hallway I had noticed earlier. "First door on your right. Sorry we have nothing made."

"Oh it's fine" I told him dismissively, just wanting food. I hurried into the kitchen, leaving the two alone. As soon as I had exited, I heard their whispers start anew. I would have to leave soon, before they got any more anxious.

Entering the kitchen, which was in just as poor condition as the main room, I looked around for something quick to eat. Grabbing a bagel sitting on the counter, I hurried back out. I noticed that as soon as they heard my approach, Garth and Roy stopped their discussion. Probably talking about me again.

I entered, pretending to be unaware of their subtle glances and whispers. I sat back down on the couch that had been my bed for the night, and taking a bite of my bagel I glanced up at the other two. Just as Roy opened his mouth, I started to speak.

"So, listen guys. Thanks for taking me in like this. I really appreciate it." I watched as the easily read guilt on their faces increased, and they looked at each other, ashamed. I glanced down, pretending to be shy, and somewhat regretful. "But… here's the thing. I never really finished my training with Bruce, right? So I need to find a new mentor. Which means I kinda can't stay with you guys. Sorry."

I looked up from my speech and had to stifle a laugh as I saw Roy's mouth wide open and Garth's eyes filled with shock. This was not what they had been expecting, to say the least.

Garth, the more composed of the two, was the first to recover. "Oh, of course Richard. Anything we can do to help?"

I paused for a second here. Maybe they could help. "Well… I'd like to stay in Jump, so do you know anyone I could go to here? Or nearby would work too."

Roy, having finally regained his senses, was the first to reply. "Garth. Isn't there that one ex-assassin that's been living here for a bit? Deathblow? Something like that."

Here, Garth interrupted him. "It's Death_stroke_ Roy. Not Deathblow. Although, I think he goes by a different name now."

I nodded and turned back to Roy, who had a huge grin on his face. "Whatever. Doesn't matter. This guy is some ex-soldier, turned merc, turned assassin. Apparently he's one of the best."

I sat silent. This guy might be my best option yet. Smiling at the two, I nodded. "Sure, sounds great. You know where to go?"

Garth got up and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. I sat in an awkward silence with Roy, waiting for Garth's return. Looking for something to do, the archer turned back to his bow, examining it carefully. Mimicking his distraction, I pulled out one of the random weapons from my belt and pretended to inspect it, though I actually paid it little attention.

Finally, the Atlantean returned holding a sheet of paper with written instructions in his hand. "Here you go Richard" he said, coming up to me and placing the paper carefully on the table in front of me.

"Thanks" I said distractedly, picking up the paper and looking at it. It detailed some hidden base in a nearby forest or something. I'd look at it closely later. "I guess I'll just be going now." Getting up, I headed to the door, praying my bike was still outside where I had left it the night before.

"Good luck Richard" Garth said from behind me, showing me to the door. He never could get rid of that gentleman act of his.

"Thanks for all your help Garth." I said, turning to face the Atlantean. It was the truth too; I was genuinely grateful for all the two had done for me. I'd have to return the favor in the future.

"See ya Dick" Roy called from the main room.

Rolling my eyes at Garth's apparent opposite I called back, "Later Roy." With a smile to Garth I walked out of their hideout into the glaring sun. Seeing my bike still there, I grinned and hopped on. My next stop would be the lair of this Deathstroke. Hopefully, he wanted an apprentice.

* * *

After a short drive I arrived at the edge of Jump, near the forest that bordered half of the small city. "This'll be fun" I muttered to myself. Jumping off my bike, I walked out into nearby forest. At first, traveling was easy, and I followed the well-defined path that many others had used before me.

I walked through the area calmly, letting my mind wander to unimportant matters. Then, I was jolted back to reality though when I tripped over a random tree root. Shocked, I was still able to catch myself before I hit the ground.

Breathing hard, both from my trek and the surprise of the fall, I managed to get myself up. I definitely needed to pay more attention to what I was doing now. Glancing up, the sun was high in the sky. It looked to be around noon. Looking down I noticed that the path was getting rougher. I guess less people came out this far in the forest, so I'd have to pay more attention.

Focusing on the forest ahead, I looked around. I had to be getting close to that merc's random hideout. I glanced around the forest and continued my journey. Struggling through the woods I slowly continued to venture further and further.

Suddenly, I arrived in a clearing; that was odd. The whole forest had been growing denser, up until now. I was also pretty sure Garth's note had said something about a field. Frowning, I sat down in the grass. I tried to recall the recent detective training Bruce had instilled in me. Examining the sapce, I looked for anything that was even remotely suspicious.

At first glance, I saw nothing; there was nothing even noteworthy in the clearing. Frustrated, I pounded my fist into the ground. Hoping I had innocently missed something, I looked around again: still nothing. "God, this sucks" I grumbled. Rolling onto my stomach I glanced around the clearing once more. There was nothing special about it, but something just didn't feel right.

Groaning loudly I got up from my spot in the grass and prepared to inspect the clearing inch by inch. This had to be it, and I was not leaving till I found something.

* * *

I collapsed to the ground, leaning against one of the trees surrounding the field. Horus of searching and I had found nothing. Now I was hungry and tired and unsuccessful in my thorough examination.

That's when I noticed it. A half-demolished shack, overgrown and blending in well with the foliage around it was about fifty feet from where I sat. Forgetting both my hunger and weariness I got up and sprinted over to the structure.

The building was mostly destroyed and had few objects in it. This had to be part of the entrance that I had been searching for. Excited, I started another meticulous investigation of everything in view. Still, I found nothing. The only noteworthy object was a bed in the farthest corner, and it only caught my eye because I really needed a nap. Tired from my hike and my painstaking search I collapsed onto it.

As soon as my weight landed on the bed, it jerked down. I instantly jolted up. Confused, I glanced under the bed and found nothing. This was my only lead though, and it had to amount to something. Annoyed I got back up and grabbed the bed, managing to pull it out a little.

Success, finally! I had discovered a neat hole, carefully dug and hidden underneath the bed. Confident it was my way into the lair, I quickly wormed into it. Tight at first, the hole widened as it became deeper. That's when I saw a faint light a few feet from me. Excited, I managed to crouch down and stumble towards it.

A dim light glowed above a metal door with a keypad next to it. Thrilled at my discovery, I quickly threw my weight against the door. "Damn!" I cried out, clutching my now aching shoulder. I definitely should have thought that through more. Examining the door, I quickly realized the keypad would have to be my way in.

Frustrated, I knew there was no way I had the patience, or time, to crack that open. Grabbing a birdarang from my utility belt I slammed it into the keypad, effectively shattering it. I grinned as the door swiftly opened. Stepping into the dark corridor it revealed, I cursed again as an alarm rang out.

Instantly large robots were flooding the hallways. Desperate to remain unnoticed, I attempted to hid in the corner nearest the door. I couldn't escape though.

Robots had now filled every inch of space and appeared to be hunting for me. I cried out as the one closest to me spoke. "Human target spotted" it uttered monotonously. All attention was instantly on me. Before I had time to think, the two nearest to me grabbed my arms and started to pull me down the hallway.

"Let me go!" I cried, struggling furiously. They were not going to take me captive and take me to their boss. Then I realized that is where I wanted to go anyways. These robots were doing my job for me.

Ceasing my efforts to escape, I let myself be lead through the maze of corridors. Grinning, I relaxed in the robots tight grip as they moved me closer to my goal.

_That's it! Sorry it took kinda long, well longer than usual. I was going to end it when Robin left Roy/Garth's (who are Speedy/Aqualad for anyone who didn't know) but I decided to add more cause of the recent delay. I'll most definitely have more soon because I'm traveling tomorrow and will bring my laptop with me, so in a few days at the longest. I hope._

_- Kyla – Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it. So, Slade will most definitely be in the next chapter, and that's an interesting idea: Batman's reaction. Hmm… we'll see. ;)_

_- KaliAnn – Thanks for reviewing again! Yeah, I probably will change Robin's name and I'm so glad you enjoyed it!_

_Hope you liked it! Thanks to anyone who reads and of course to those who review._


	8. Nightwing

I looked up as the robots finally halted after they had dragged me through what seemed like miles of underground tunnels and corridors. Obviously this Deathstroke guy did not want to be bothered, but it didn't matter. I needed him.

I glanced around the large, quiet underground room that we had finally stopped in. Almost entirely dark, the room was illuminated by small spotlights placed in systematic intervals along the ceiling. Huge gears and pistons filled most of the room, constantly moving in regular patterns.

On the far end was a large chair, facing a wall filled with floor to ceiling screens containing images of people, places, news, camera feeds, everything. Upon my approach, the chair swiveled to reveal a dark figure. Half of his face seemed perpetually cloaked in darkness, while the other part was covered by a brown mask. His tall, imposing figure was clothed in a simple outfit: a black and silver battle suit that was probably filled with weapons.

He studied me, silent before finally standing up and approaching. I just stared at him until he finally spoke up. "And who do you think you are to try and break into my base and fail spectacularly?" he inquired coldly.

"I need you to train me" I stated simply.

He let out a cold laugh, apparently finding the request amusing. "Me, train some wannabe kid? No. Not gonna happen. Now get the hell out." I stared up in shock as he turned and walked away. I glared at his retreating figure, angry that I was being ignored so quickly.

Still being held by the two robots, I struggled in an attempt to get loose. Finally, I managed to get one arm somewhat free. I yanked my arm down as hard as I could, and the momentum sent one of the robots crashing to the floor in front of me. From the corner of my eye I saw Deathstroke's chair turn to watch the action. I quickly redirected my focus to the other robot which was now advancing towards me.

Getting into a ready stance I faced my new mechanical opponent. Jumping up into the air I easily executed a spinning crescent kick, hitting the robot and sending it flying into the nearby wall. Right after the robot went crashing down, a slow clapping started. Confused, I returned my attention to the imposing figure of Slade, still seated in his throne-like chair. I thought he would have been angry at me for demolishing two of his robots.

"That was almost impressive" he admitted, "But who are you exactly?" he murmured, most likely to himself, as he studied me suspiciously.

A small grin flashed across my face: I had his attention now and had even proved, to a certain extent, that I wasn't just a wannabe. "Rob–" I froze; I didn't want him to know my real identity, especially since that came with Batman most likely hunting me down. Trying to cover my blunder I told him "Well, I don't know yet. I can't use my real name, obviously."

He turned from me and started to pace the area in front of his chair. "And why not? I do now."

I stared at him, incredulous. "Your real name is Deathstroke?"

He glanced back up at me, curious. "Who told you to call me that?" Taking my sudden silence as a refusal to answer, he just shrugged and continued. "No matter; call me Slade. Now we just need a name for you…" Here he paused, apparently deep in thought.

I thought, trying to come up with anything. Birds – I should stick with that aspect, but something darker than a Robin. Also, something better then the Batman, the Dark Knight… like the night. Then you add the bird aspect… "Nightwing" I said suddenly, "You can call me Nightwing."

He looked at me and just shrugged. "It's up to you Robert?"

I stared at him in confusion, "Robert?"

Slade studied me again, almost curious, but keeping his cool indifference. "Isn't that your name? You said Rob earlier, so I assumed Robert."

I grinned slightly; this had created the perfect cover. I was no longer Richard Grayson or Robin, but Robert, with a Nightwing alias. I faked a small laugh "Oh, right. Nice guess."

He just nodded, seemingly uninterested in the minute details of my life, and called into one of the dark corners of the enormous room, "Wintergreen!" To my surprise, an older man with thinning white hair and smart black suit appeared from the shadows.

"Yes sir?" he asked. The similarities to Alfred astounded me and for a moment I couldn't help but feel guilt. Batman's kind butler had been one of the few people that I had genuinely liked since my parents' death. While I would never miss my old mentor, I would miss Alfred and his kindness.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I concentrated on the two currently present men and not Alfred. While I had been lost in memories, they had been discussing something, quiet. I strained to hear even small snippets of the conversation. Unfortunately, as soon as I started to pay attention the conversation seemed to end.

Ignoring me entirely, Slade strode back to his chair and sat down, becomingly easily absorbed in the many screens. At the same time, Wintergreen approached where I was standing and commanded, in a low voice, "Come with me."

I figured that he didn't want to disturb Slade, so I remained quiet and merely nodded. Without another word Wintergreen started walking back towards where he had first appeared. I obediently followed him through the doorway. Pausing for a moment, I waited while he shut the door behind us. Together we started our descent further into the underground hideout.

With the door shut, Wintergreen immediately started talking to me while he set off at a brisk pace down the hallway. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I can tell you it is extremely rare for Mr. Wilson to take up an apprentice so quickly, especially considering how little we actually know about you."

The butler paused, studying me for a moment, before resuming his monologue. Obviously he didn't need a response; he must be used to one sided conversations. "There are a few rules you should know. The first, never wander anywhere in the base without express permission from Mr. Wilson. He does not need you or want you to know all his secrets. The second, there is another pupil here by the name of Rose. Do not bother her, _ever_. She has been with Mr. Wilson for a long time and will not put up with idle annoyances. There's a couple more, but I'm sure you'll learn them along the way."

Interrupting the chatty butler before he could continue, I asked "What about you, Wintergreen? How do you know Slade?"

He grinned, looking almost nostalgic as we continued down the hall past multiple doors. "We're old friends. I've known him since we were both in the British Army."

I looked at him in shock, Slade in a government supported army? Obeying orders and all that? It seemed extremely unlikely, to say the least. As if sensing my skepticism, Wintergreen continued. "Isn't it amazing where these… I guess you have to say villains, but where they come from? I even heard four-ish superheroes' protégés recently turned. They're on the run now. Amazing."

"Four?" I muttered, almost in shock. Who else could have turned so quickly?

"Yes sir. I think it was… Aqualad and Speedy, Robin, and just now Kid Flash."

I remained silent, fearful of giving away anything to reveal my true identity. Luckily at that moment, one of the doors opened to create a distraction. Out stepped a shorter teenage girl with platinum blond, almost white hair and striking crystal blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous girl, who was wearing a uniform similar to Slade's own.

Ignoring me, the girl focused her attention on Wintergreen instead. "Is there training today Will?"

Wintergreen shook his head. "No Ms. Wilson. I believe you have the day to relax. And in peace in quiet, while I get this good sir situated." Only after hearing my name mentioned did the girl glance at me. She studied me briefly before sighing.

"Another apprentice attempt?" she laughed shortly. "Don't hold your breath kid. My dad doesn't hold on to anyone for long." With that bit of depressing news, the mysterious girl returned to the room she had exited.

Wintergreen chuckled slightly as he resumed his rapid pace down the hallway. "Remember rule number two Robert"

"What?" I asked, finally glancing away from where the girl had disappeared.

"Rule number two: leave Rose alone."

"Oh," I replied, momentarily embarrassed by how obviously transfixed I had been in her presence. Wintergreen merely chuckled again before stopping in front of another door and opening it slightly.

"Here is your room sir. I would advise staying in here until Mr. Wilson calls for you." I nodded, walking into the room and slowly shutting the door behind me. I glanced around the relatively simple room, decorated with only a bed, dresser, desk and chair. It would suit my needs just fine.

I quickly changed out of my uniform and walked over to the bed. I pulled down the light sheet and collapsed down into what felt like heaven after my long day in the forest. I instantly fell asleep, content with my new home.

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully when a voice suddenly called out, "Nightwing!" Opening my eyes, I glanced around my room. Still half asleep, I focused on the figure standing in my doorway and quickly identified it as Slade.

The man was glaring at me, visibly annoyed at my lack of response. "Get up Nightwing! I am not going to waste my valuable time on you if the only thing you want to do is sleep. So get your lazy ass out of bed so we can start your training. Don't worry, today will be fun; you get to work with Rose." Seeming almost pleased with himself, he left me alone in my tiny room.

I moaned, slowly steadying myself as I sat up. Being underground, I had no idea what time it was but it felt ridiculously early. I stumbled out of my bed and grabbed my costume. Just as I had thrown it on I heard a knock on the door. Without a further warning, the door was opened, revealing Wintergreen.

"I'm here to escort you to the training room sir." I just nodded, still too tired to respond coherently. Wintergreen immediately set off at a brisk pace in a different direction then we had come yesterday. Startled, I jogged, rushing to catch up to the older man. Not slowing down, he continued on the walk towards the training room.

"Here it is, sir. And good luck, cause you'll need it." As quickly as he had come, the older butler disappeared into another one of the numerous hallways. Bracing myself I walked through the door.

As soon as I had entered the room, I gasped in surprise an elbow come flying down and hitting me in the head. I instantly cried out, falling to the ground in the process. Trying to re-catch my breath while on the floor, I looked up at my assailant only to discover the chick from earlier, Rose.

"What the hell! Rose–" I started, furious at the low move.

"Call me Ravager, you bumbling moron. And my dad's first rule: always be ready." I groaned; great, more rules. She laughed at my obvious annoyance and pain. "If you're gonna work with us, you're gonna work hard" she chided, still with a mocking smile on her face.

Groaning, I pulled myself to my feet, gently rubbing the back of my injured head. "Damn you–" I started before I was interrupted, yet again. Looking up, I noticed in the far corner of the giant room Slade, once again seated.

"She's right Nightwing. If you're going to attempt to be my apprentice… well it won't be easy." He laughed coldly, clearly enjoying my discomfort.

Obviously I had been clueless as to what I had signed up for here. The pair of them seemed to make a vicious duo. I had to stay with them though: I needed to train with the best, and they were pretty damn close to it. "Bring it on" I called, positioning myself in a ready stance.

Ravager laughed, delighted. "Sweetness. I got myself a new training dummy" she told me with a mocking smile. Furious I lashed out at her, surprising her as I struck her in the head just as hard as she had hit me. Just like I had done she cried out in surprise, but managed to stay on her feet.

"What. The. Fuck." She glared at me, obviously pissed.

I just smirked, glancing at her tauntingly. "Remember that one rule Ravager? Hmm… what was it? Oh yeah. Always be ready." Enraged she took a punch at me, but I easily dodged it.

I dimly heard a laugh from the far corner of the room that Slade occupied. "Very good Nightwing. You might not be a total waste of time" he stated calmly, approaching the two of us. "Let's begin your training."

_Chapter 8! Haha, this is so exciting how long this story has gotten. But I love it. A lot of dialogue in this chapter, but kinda necessary. Unfortunately, for me at least, this story will probably come to an end soon: 1, 2 chapters maybe. Robin, or Nightwing I guess, is almost ready to start the Titans! Yay! Also yay: I got my 10__th__ review for this story! Double digits, pretty exciting. Anyways, sorry this took so long. I had most of it done like a week ago but I just finally finished today. My classes this semester are ridiculously hard with huge homework loads so that's been slowing me down, but I will try and update at least every 10 days, even though like I said, it's almost finished._

_KaliAnn – Thanks for reviewing again! Yeah, the darker sides of heroes are always so interesting. I am pretty much addicted to it, but that's alright._

_So, as usual thanks to everyone who reads my story. And please review, because it always makes my day and only takes like a minute of your time. :)_


	9. Alone

I tensed up, keeping an eye on Rose as we slowly circled each other. I shifted on the balls of my feet, cautious of her unusual patience. Over the past few months of my training, I had learned the hard way that the rebellious teen was always quick to act in a reckless fashion. Well thought out plans were her father's forte. They balanced each other in that way.

Caught up in my own thoughts on the two I didn't notice as she quickly jerked forward, slamming her fist into my stomach. I cried out in surprise, but managed to stay upright. Ignoring the pain I darted forward, aiming a retaliatory kick at her head.

Pulling back easily, she laughed at my annoyance. "You know you'll never be as good as me Rob." I just chuckled, easily accepting her nickname for my alias. Starting over had been… nice. Especially being able to forget about all the problems Richard Grayson had.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" I mumbled, trying to ignore what had to be a diversion.

"Robbie!" Rose cried out in mock horror, "you mean you don't believe me? I for one, am hurt." Pouting slightly, she dropped her hands and turned around and started to walk away in fake grief. Not believing the deceptive teen I followed her closely, ready for a coming attack.

Sure enough as soon as she reached the door Rose whirled around. Reflexively, I caught the hand that had been flying towards my face. I smirked at her. "Looks like you're the one who's not good enough Rosie." She immediately frowned at her hated nickname and started to struggle in my grasp.

I just laughed, knowing my strength was enough to hold the smaller teen down. Pushing her against the nearby wall, I grinned manically, "_And_ you're not strong enough Rosie. What ya gonna do?"

"Fuck you," she spat, fury shining in her eyes. Not scared away, I continued to hold her there despite her struggles, until what she had said sunk into my mind.

"You're gonna fuck me Rosie?" I drawled, watching her with amusement. Finally realizing the implications of what she had said hit her.

She let out a slight laugh, obviously surprised by the connotations of what she had said out of anger. "In your dreams Rob," she smirked. I was silent, just staring at her intently; she really was gorgeous. Shiny platinum blond hair, piercing blue eyes, perfectly pale skin.

So lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice her resistance cease. Maybe she was as lost as I was. I leant down slowly, letting our faces became closer, until mere centimeters separated us.

A small cough interrupted us. There stood Wintergreen at the doorway, watching us intently, one eyebrow raised in question. Rose immediately reacted, violently of course. Protecting her badass reputation, or so I thought, she quickly kneed me in the crotch before slipping out of my now weakened grip.

"Damn," I cried, almost falling on the ground. I slouched against the wall, glaring at the teen who only smiled innocently. "That was low Rose."

"All's fair in love and war, or at least that's how the saying goes," she grinned wildly at me. My mind froze, stuck on the word love. She couldn't possibly mean it, but it repeated endlessly in my mind just the same. Noticing my reaction, Rose's grin widened, though she thought my silence was for different reasons no doubt.

"Ms. Wilson, Nightwing," Wintergreen spoke up, snapping out of my daze. Shaking my head quickly and ignoring the dull pain, I focused on the older butler. "Master Slade has requested both of your presences in the main room."

Rose just shrugged, looking relaxed about the whole thing, but she of course had nothing to fear. Every day I woke up dreading the thought of having to face the intimidating criminal mastermind. There was only so long that I could be safe before he discovered my secret.

I quickly grabbed my t-shirt from where I had thrown it earlier and pulled it over my head. Smoothing out my sweatpants so I looked somewhat acceptable, I jogged out of the room, easily catching up to the other two.

Silently, we all walked out of the training room and headed to the main room. After months with the three, I had quickly realized that neither Rose nor Slade talked often, and in one of their company, Wintergreen would adopt this silence.

I couldn't get used to it. The quiet was unbearable, unbreakable. If I was the one to speak up, I could spill my secrets; that was something I could never risk. So, I tried to deal with it, although the paranoia it brought seemed to be steadily chipping away at what little sanity I had maintained since my parents' death.

Finally, we arrived at the door that opened to reveal Slade, sitting in his chair as usual. Turning around, as cool and composed as ever he seemed to stare at us, though it was impossible to tell with his ever present mask.

"Rose, Will," he finally said, nodding to each. Then he stood up and walked closer to us, each step echoing dramatically through the huge chamber. "Richard…" he hissed.

I froze, my body locking in place as the sound of my real name rang out through the hall. "Slade?" I finally managed to question, pleased to notice my voice was somewhat stable. "My name's Robert, not Richard."

Taking another step towards me, his huge frame towering over mine, Slade watched as I unconsciously took a step back. "So, you're not Richard Grayson, the son of two acrobats and Batman's ex-protégé?"

"No," I said bluntly, glaring at my mentor boldly.

"Then tell me about yourself _Robert_, and how you came to arrive in my hideout a few days after the recently turned Richard Grayson disappeared," he challenged. I glanced desperately over to both Wintergreen and Rose.

The kind butler stood there, frozen but easily concealing what had to be shock. Rose on the other hand… poor Rose. Never one for subtlety, the surprise and hurt was so clear on her face, though it was all overpowered by rage.

Returning my focus, I drew myself to my full height and stared defiantly at Slade. "Tell you about myself? Easy, my name's Robert and arriving here at that time was pure coincidence."

"Don't fuckin lie to me," Slade hissed. I remained silent, determined to fight for my chance to remain here. Growling, Slade dove forward, hitting me with all his strength. I went flying into the nearby wall, crying out in pain as I hit it with a dull thud.

Moaning, I rolled over onto my back, eyes shut as I tried to block out the pain flooding my body. Today was obviously not my day. "God you bastard," I groaned, managing to pull myself back up off the ground. Leaning against the wall for support, I still managed to scowl at him, though he appeared unaffected.

"You want the truth? Fine. My real name is Richard John Grayson and I grew up in a circus. My family was murdered and I was forced to live with Barman as his freakin sidekick. Until I killed a few people and he had me committed that is. But I escaped and here I am."

"Not for long," Slade sneered. "Get out. Now. I don't train runaway hero wannabes." I gaped at him, as he turned and walked back to this throne like chair, as if it had already been decided. I was not going to be cast away that easily; I had earned the right to stay here, and stay here I would.

I started to sprint over to where Slade was walking but before I could make it even three feet, a foot slammed into me. I instantly turned to face my new foe. "Rose?" I managed to gasp out, hurt that even she had turned on me so quickly.

"You heard my father: get out," she spat, nothing but pure hatred in her eyes. Anything that we might have had seemed to be gone, vanished in an instant. I stood frozen, before I glanced over to Wintergreen. He stood, motionless as well, by what I assumed was what little possessions I owned, all packed and ready to go.

I stared at both of them; how quickly my life was changing yet again. "Fine," I sneered, composing myself as I faced the two. "I don't need you assholes anyway." Striding over, I picked up the one bag next to Wintergreen, and left without another word spoken.

I knew only one thing: Slade would pay. My life had been destroyed, yet again, and I was alone once more. I would need help before I confronted him again; Slade would be a much more worthy foe then Zucco had been.

Stepping out from one of the many hidden passageways, I once again found myself in the forest that I had traveled through to get her. Seeing no reason for a delay, I set off in the direction I remembered the road was.

Time to go back to Garth's and Roy's house.

* * *

I emerged from the forest mere hours later, only slightly worse off than when I started. "Great," I muttered to myself, "now what?" My friends' house was miles away, and my motorcycle had to be long gone at this point.

With no other options, I started to walk down the road, cars whizzing past without pausing.

* * *

Hours passed by slowly, filled with nothing but mindless walking as I continued down the busy road. As night started to fall, I collapsed to the ground, tired and hungry. I watched the sun lazily disspear across the horizon, fading from the pink sky. Closing my eyes, I breathed in deeply, savoring the momentary peace.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" a concerned voice called from a few feet away. My training instantly kicked in and I was on my feet in seconds, facing the person. The teen instantly cried out at my sudden reaction, jumping back in fright.

Shoulder length dark brown hair covered most of her face, though hazel eyes wide with fear peeked out from underneath. Forcing myself to relax, I managed a kind smile that seemed to soothe the short teen, if only a little. "My name's Robert," I told her softly, "do you think you could give me a ride to my friends' house."

"Course," she squeaked, still watching me cautiously. Her eyes quickly glanced over to the road, devoid of any other cars, as if she was hoping for a savior to appear.

"Thanks," I told her with a warm smile, "my motorcycle broke down a whiles back, so I thought I would be stuck walking for however many miles."

"Oh," she replied, seeming to relax. "It's no problem. Come on!" Walking back over to her Hyundai Elantra, she slid into the driver's seat. "My name's Claire by the way. Nice to meet you."

"You too," I replied easily, reaching down for my bag. Walking over to the silver car, I slowed once I was next to the passenger side door. Pretending to drop my bag, I knelt down and easily retrieved the gun that I had kept with me since I had killed Lucius Fox mere months ago. Clutching it to my chest, I pulled the bag over it, effectively hiding it from view.

Sliding into the seat next to her, I grinned innocently at her. "Ready?" she asked, smiling back at me.

"Course."

Pausing for a second, she turned around, reaching into the back seat. Silently, I pulled out the gun, aiming it steadily at her head. "Alright, let's g–" she started, leaning back into the front seat, map in hand. As soon as she locked eyes with me, she noticed the gun and let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she chanted, closing her eyes as if she was hoping I would vanish before her eyes.

I laughed darkly, merely smiling at me. "Terribly sorry Claire. I need your car though, so what can you do?"

"No, please! I can take you wherever you want. I'll do _anything_. Just– just put the gun away. Please."

"Sorry Claire, no can do."

"Please," she begged, tears streaming out of her eyes.

I just continued to smile at her. "Sorry." Without a second thought, I squeezed the trigger, watching in pleasure as the bullet hit her in the forehead, her body jerking back from the contact. "No hard feelings I hope," I told the now dead teen next to me.

Getting out of the car, I walked casually over to the driver's side. Throwing the still warm body into the long grasses that lined the road, I hopped in to the now empty seat. Ignoring the blood splattered window, I shifted to drive, stepped on the gas and flew off towards the nearby beach.

* * *

I heard the ocean before I saw it, waves crashing loudly onto the sand. I slowed down eventually, parking the car and abandoning it. Walking down the familiar street I slowed once I arrived at the building that had housed my two allies.

I walked towards the door, and knocked gently. I jumped in slight surprise as the door easily swung open with no resistance. Walking through the entrance, I stared at the wreckage that met my eyes. The whole place looked like it had been brutally destroyed.

I wandered throughout the ruin, examining everything I had passed. Roy and Garth had been attacked, there was no doubt. I collapsed on the only piece of furniture left standing: the couch I had slept on when I had stayed with them. Laughing at the irony of the situation, I leaned back gently and shut my eyes. The only two people I thought I could trust were gone; I was more alone than ever.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the depressing thoughts that seemed to plague my mind recently. Garth and Roy were my friends: they had to have left me something. I got up, thoroughly examining everything in the room. Nothing.

Unless… the couch. It was the only thing left, so there had to be a clue there. Walking back towards it, I studied it closely. Noticing a white edge peeking out from beneath the cushions I quickly picked it up.

A letter, written in Garth's neat handwriting.

_Richard,_

_I am terribly sorry if you are reading this, because that means that you have encountered some misfortune, and have come to us for assistance we can no longer provide. Odin and Green Arrow are extremely close to finding us, so naturally we must flee. And just in case it is not you reading this, I cannot provide our location. Sorry again Richard, and we wish you the best. Well, Roy tells me that we must be leaving, so goodbye for now. Good luck._

_- Garth_

I grinned despite the depressing news; even when he was fleeing for his life as a turned villain, Garth still played the part of an aristocrat. I instantly sobered though. I was officially alone.

I would survive though. I could start a solo career; maybe later I would form a team and go after Slade. Getting up off the couch, I headed out the door. I was stuck in Jump City, so I would make the best of it. And eventually, I would get my revenge.

_End. _

_So, this update obviously took longer than I had anticipated. AP classes and their ridiculous workloads suck. So sorry. Nothing I could really do about it, but I'll try to get better at time management. Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited or whatever. I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoyed it._

_Thanks again for those who read/review._

_- ScarletMoon012_


End file.
